blueshiftroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzalo Inzunza
|home= , |birth= |death= June 22, 2012. |hidep= |race= |gender=Male |height= 184 cm. |hair= Black |build= Average. |eyes= Blue. |skin= Light |hidec= |parents= |siblings= |spouse= |relatives= Manuel Inzunza (Father) |other= |hided= |religion= |political= |affiliation=Grupo de los C-30 |hideg= |job= Drug Lord. |weapon= |vehicles= |actor=}} Early life Gonzalo Inzunza was born and raised in the city of Culiacàn, Sinaloa, Mexico. He was born into a small family, that consisted of his mother Lorena, father Manuel and himself. His father, Manuel, was a known drug trafficker in the state of Sinaloa and he worked for the Bernan Peña Cartel. Gonzalo attended an elementary and secondary school in Culiacàn, where he met the son of another trafficker, Arturo Quintero. Gonzalo and Arturo soon became friends, as both of them had same sort of backgrounds. They also shared the interested in following their fathers footsteps and becoming narcotraficantes themselves. By the time they finished their secondary school, they both agreed to start working together apart from the legal paths. Unfourtunately Arturo's father died due to a cartel related execution and Gonzalo had to see his friend go away, apparently for good. Career in the cartel First years While Arturo was being trained in the army, Gonzalo was schooled by his new teachers: The Bernan Peña cartel. Gonzalo started as a "packer". A guy who took care of processing and packing marihuana loads. As he earned more trust he began to move product on short distances and by the time he was 17, Armando Peña (Bernan Peña's organization leader) promoted Gonzalo to an estaca. No turning back As en estaca, Gonzalo performed his first execution. A possible informant who was having breakfast at a local restaurant. The target was alone so it was an easy job. Gonzalo arrived in a car with other gunmen. As they spotted the target and the "hawks" on the radios confirmed the area was clear, Inzunza got down from the car and walked straight into the restaraunt and next to the target, while wearing a cap and sunglasses in order to be harder to recognize. Finally when Gonzalo reached a close distance to his victim, he pulled a .38 special revolver from his jacket's right pocket. Gonzalo unloaded the six shots into Javier Elizondo's body. Gonzalo fired two shots into the head and four in the back of his target. This was the first of many executions in Gonzalo's career. He had the reputation of being a cold lone wolf that would get the job done, yet he also was known for being loyal to the cartel and his friends. Friend from the past 2006 Arturo Quintero returns from his army camp. He is now a fully graduated soldier trying to find his way. Quintero contacts Gonzalo through some known associates of the cartel and they finally meet each other. Gonzalo was at this time a "Jefe de Grupo" or "Cell Chief"; allowing them to make an impression to the cartel's upper ranks. 2007 - 2009 Gonzalo and Quintero's cell a.k.a. "El Par de A's" or "Pair of Aces" starts to get more involved into trafficking in major scales. They begin to command a big group of associates and to control the main routes of the cartel under the behalf of Manolo Quintero (Arturo's Uncle) and Manuel Inzunza (Gonzalo's Father). They manage to get the vote from the big guys and achieve the grade of Comandantes at the end of these years. Hard times 2010 México's violence increases due to the drug war among the cartels. Gonzalo and Arturo are given the task of keeping the "plaza" (turf) safe from exterior threats. This of course wasn't an easy objective to accomplish. The cartels by this time began to work with harder explosives and guns such as models of "anti material" rifles of the M82 range and MK 2 frag grenades. The amount of recruits grew bigger and the shootouts between rival groups started to turn out more dangerous. Early 2011 Another year full of violence begins. These are the times where Manolo Quintero tries to expand the cartel's size by reaching some small cells from other states in the country. He manages to get more influence across the areas around his turf but still the shootouts continue to appear. Road to power Late 2011 As the heat gets bigger and bigger on C.B.P's (Cartel Bernan Peña) turf, the leader; Armando Bernán decides to become an independent group. This situation leads into a lot of executions on the months ahead. Also brings the need of opening a new and steady market. 2012 Traditionally, Bernan had a lot of influence in the american states of Texas and California. Although he still had his contacts and routes, he realized that having influence in San Andreas would make his position more steady. This is the time where Manolo Quintero reaches Arturo and offers him the chance to command his own group of "traficantes". Gonzalo is then contacted by the Quinteros and accepts the offer of becoming Arturo's right hand. This is when "Grupo de los C-30" is formed. Life as a C-30 Gonzalo Inzunza worked along with Arturo Quintero with the only goal of trafficking the biggest ammount of narcotics as possible within the state of San Andreas. He was a respected member of the group, but his career ended when he died in a car accident. Back to Sinaloa After the body was identified by some people close to Gonzalo at a local morgue in Los Santos, the corpse was transported all the way to a funeral home in El Quebrado and then put into a plane to Culiacán. There, a herse transported Inzunza to his last place of rest at the outskirts of the city.